


The Molasses Curse

by MolassesOnMeAsses



Series: Molasses Cinematic Universe [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, M/M, Molasses, Multi, Not Actually Smut, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi is done with your shit, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, minor Watersports, reader is sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolassesOnMeAsses/pseuds/MolassesOnMeAsses
Summary: This is the story of Y/N, and how walking into a men's restroom changed their life forever.(Alternate, more descriptive title suggested by a friend: Molasses in Kokichi's pisshole and now in Sans!Reader's mouth)[this was written over the course of six hours from about 7:00 pm to 3:00 am with hardly any breaks so uh enjoy I guess]





	1. Hi, Welcome to Chili's

**Author's Note:**

> Pro tip: don't fucking ever fucking play a game of Let's Puck It if you don't want your pals to force you to write shitty molasses based smut.  
> Also, I don't even play danganropa, so credit for any resemblance of actual characterization can go to my dearest chum, Janice, who doesn't have an archive account. This was posted on mobile, sorry for any possible formatting issues.

It was a normal day at Shitty Ripoff Hopes Peak Academy. Until...those fateful words echoed throughout your ears.

“WHY THE FUCK IS SHIT COMING OUT OF MY DONGER!??!!?”  
You...definitely didn’t expect that to be the first thing you heard as you entered the men’s restroom that day. And of course it belonged to the rat boi himself, Kokichi Ouma.  
He was a rat boi of course, but...you had always wanted to tap that sweet rat ass.

As soon as you walked into the restroom, Koki screamed again, but this time out of pure shame and terror. “WHAT THE FUCK Y/N-KUN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?” You averted your eyes from that little rodent pp (which currently had a thick brown liquid flowing from it) and stared Kokichi right in the dic-eyes as an act of dominance. “So, uh, wanna talk?” you hesitantly asked. “...”. No response. The silence was a little too thick, just like your growing erection. Somehow Koki didn’t notice that some campers were pitching up their tent in your black cargo shorts, but instead continued to silently stare deep into your dark abysses for eyes. 

“I...kinda feel like we need to talk about this...pal.” He shakes his head slowly but you continue anyway. “Why is there shit coming out of your penis? Like, I thought that was too rare of a condition for anybody at this school to have.” A look of pure embarrassment overcame Kokichi’s purdy little face. “W-wait! I didn’t mean literal shit! I meant stuff in general, this is clearly molasses, not literal poo-poo! That comes out of my tiny fucking asshole!” 

Y/N will remember that.

“But, koki, your entire being is a tiny fucking asshole!” The rat boi looked briefly EXTREMELY offended, but quickly masked that with an uncomfortable grin. “Well, can you leave and let me piss in peace now?” Not in a million years. This was the opportunity of a lifetime. “Why the fuck are you still standing there? You wanna taste it or something?” Kokichi didn’t know what he was getting into. “Actually...yes.” You replied, calmly and coolly, just like a cucumber. “What???” Koki seemed vaguely alarmed, but it was probably your imagination. “I mean, how do I know if you’re lying or not? After all, you are the ultimate supreme liar.” “ACTUALLY, it’s ultimate supreme LEADER. I have over 10,000 mem-” he tried to reply, but you quickly cut him off with a “so are you gonna give me a taste, pal?” “Fine, if it’ll shut your bitch ass up.” He then, with a flourish, took one of his dainty twink fingers and collected a bit of the mollasspiss on his finger. “Come and get it.”

You casually waltzed over to piss boi and started to kneel, but kokichi gave a warning look that signified this was a strictly professional relationship, and today kneeling would not be on the menu. You sadly stood up, unhinged your jaw, and proceeded to envelope his entire hand in your mouth. “EW WHAT THE FUCK IT WAS ONLY ON ONE FINGER YOU YOSHIKAGE KIRA LOOKIN ASS” Koki screeched. That didn’t discourage you, and you kept sucking on those sweet salad fingers in an attempt to cleanse them completely of molasses. 

Finally done with your shit, Kokichi yanked his hand out of your mouth, zipped up his white trousers, and skrrted out of the restroom as quick as humanly possible. “W-wait! Koki! Please! Come back you, you, b-baka! If we just talk this out-” But he was already gone. Just like Y/N’s dad.


	2. BBQ sauce on my tiddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, what will Y/N do now that Koki's mad at him for sexually assaulting him in the bathroom? (>ω<)

A few days had passed since the incident, but you just couldn’t stop thinking about it. And to make matters worse, Kokichi seemed to be making himself scarce. It could have been because of the molasses thing, but Koki has always had a habit of disappearing to god knows where. As you walked down the hallway, reminiscing about the past few day’s events, you spied a familiar rodent scurrying back to whatever shithole his molass came from. 

“KOKI! HEY, YOU THOT, YOU, HAVE, BEEEEN MISSING,, FOR, DAYYYS,,!!” you and Kokichi paused for less than a moment, but it was just enough for your equally dead eyes to meet. A wave of conflicting emotions crashed through Koki’s eyes before he continued his scurrying and disappeared from your sight.

~the next morning~  
Walking down the hallway and pondering Kokichi’s whereabouts was starting to become a habit. As you listened to your steps and horny thoughts echo throughout the hallway, an announcement buzzed from the speakers:  
A body has been discovered. Everyone, please gather at the dining hall!  
A chill ran through your penis. These things always get you excited...but not like in a necro way or anything. Your spine extends down your penis so when you get chills down your spine you end up popping a boner too. Luckily, the black cargo shorts you wore were extra baggy, so there was no need to “calm yourself down” before heading to the dining hall.  
You rushed to the hall, praying to Atua that it wasn’t Kokichi found on the cold tiles. 

Luckily, it was that worthless goat Kaito. Once everyone arrived, it was chaos. Maki was trying to hide the fact she was crying, Rantaro was listening to some xxxtentacion on his AirPods, and Kokichi was in the corner laughing, “NEE HEE HEE, THAT STUPID GOAT FUCK!” Maki seemed...a bit offended about Koki’s reaction, and questioned why he wasn’t grieving like the rest most of the other students. “Oh, Maki, I’m sorry, you know I’m crushed about his death..” Before she had a chance to further accuse him of a lack of empathy, everybody’s attention was brought to the front of the room.

Suddenly, monokuma oozed upwards   
from the floorboards. “It’s the Monokuma file!” Somebody, you didn’t notice exactly who (probably Shuichi), snatched the file out of the bear’s cold, robotic paws. According to the file, Kaito’s cause of death was….molasses poisoning at 8:00 pm central time. There were no other injuries. As soon as you heard those words, you knew exactly who the culprit was. Your eyes drifted upwards and connected gazes with Kokichi across the dining hall. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Do you think God stays in heaven because he, too, lives in fear of what he created?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, we got a trial on our hands!

After a long investigation, we finally headed to wherever the frick trials take place. As you headed to your podium, you noticed something. Koki’s podium was DIRECTLY across from yours. You don’t know how you actually managed to forget the placement of your podium, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered now was that Kokichi’s intense stare and little rat pp was directly across from you.

While everybody got situated you could feel his gay-ze, and the knowledge that it held. The knowledge that he knew that YOU knew. Eventually, everybody was settled and their attention was jerked from whatever shit apps they were using on their phones to Monokuma as he restated the rules for the 53rd time. 

Shuichi, being the rascally little detective that he is, jump started the trial. “Okay, let’s go over our alibis for this case.” Tsumugi testified that it couldn’t be her, as she was in the women’s restroom applying makeup and bitching about Rantaro with Kaede. Angie was mumbling incoherent mumbo jumbo about Atua in the anthropology lab while Himiko was in the corner wishing she wasn’t there. Miu was making lewd comments to Kiyo and Shuichi in the courtyard. Of course Shuichi would stand behind Kiyo & Miu’s alibis, as he was there and could still vividly remember the horrifying interaction that occurred after Miu’s general inappropriate comments actually got a very unwanted reaction from Kiyo...well anyways let’s not talk about that.

After running through several more alibis, the only people without any were: You, Kokichi, Rantaro and Ryoma. “Rantaro, what’s your alibi?” No response. “Uh, Rantaro?” Oh god, oh fuck, he had his AirPods in (xxxtentacion again) and couldn’t hear the accusations coming! 

“RANTARO!” Shuichi screeched. This trial was to be taken seriously, god damn it. “Huh? You say something?” “YES. TAKE YOUR AIRPODS OUT. MONOKUMA WANTS US TO TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY! YOU WANNA SURVIVE, RIGHT?” A light-hearted grin came over Rantaro’s face. “Well, Monokuma can suck my ultimate dick.”“Just give me a god damn alibi.” “Oh! I was smoking a fat blunt with Ryoma.” “Thank you. So, now it’s between Kokichi and Y/N.” 

At that moment, you had to make a tough choice. You wanted to clap them rodent cheeks, but you also wanted to live. You could mention seeing Kokichi suspiciously scurrying in the hallways, but that would be very incriminating for Koki. Before you could even open your mouth, a strange, frightening smile appeared on Kokichi’s face as he slowly raised one of his dainty widdle fingers to point in your direction. There was only one way to settle this.

You let out a loud screech and raised your own bony finger in his direction! The fight was on. The two of you continued to add more finger guns and fingers to those various guns until you were both floating in mid-air with your various appendages accusingly pointed at the other. “Kokichi, if you don’t stop, you’re gonna have a bad time.” 

The rest of the class was baffled, to say the least. I mean, what the fuck? “KOKICHI! I SAW YOU SCURRYING DOWN THE HALLS LIKE THE RAT BASTARD YOU ARE, AT 8:10 PM CENTRAL TIME YESTERDAY!” “WELL YOU WERE PRETTY SUS WALKING DOWN THOSE HALLS, ALSO AT 8:10 PM CENTRAL TIME YESTERDAY!” Kokichi retorted. “ WELL AT LEAST I’M NOT FUCKING PISSING LITERAL MOLASSES LIKE YOU ARE YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH!” “WELL YOU SUCKED MY SECOND-HAND PISS AND I KNOW YOU GOT OFF ON IT YOU SICK, SICK BONEY BITCH-FUCK!” 

Shuichi, who just so happened to be placed next to Kokichi, had grown increasingly tired of the ear-rape happening right next to him, and decided to put an end to this madness. “Guys! G-guys! GUYS! SHUT!” Somehow that got the pair’s attention. “Okay, so, how is Kokichi pissing molasses? I need answers, and I need them fast.” The pair simply stared and gave no reply. “Okay, fine. All that really matters is that Kokichi is pretty obviously the culprit at this point.” Kokiboi still wasn’t going to go down without one last insult. “Shuichi, you’re a pussy.” Shuichi made no attempt to counter that poor attempt at an insult (even if it was kind of a true one). Instead he just decided to continue with the trial. 

“...let’s start the vote.” Monokuma seemed pleased, and giddily exclaimed “At last! The heart-racing excitement as the blackened and the spotless finally face off…It’s voting time!!!” All votes except for one (Ratboi’s, whose was for Y/N) were for Koki. Tears started to gather in your eyes as emotions flowed through your entire body.


	4. Kinky Butt Secks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)

It was time.

Monokuma’s voice rang through the trial room. “We’re gonna skip the motivations this time around, because we all know Kokichi probably just wanted to piss in somebody’s food. Now then, I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Kokichi Ouma, the ultimate supreme liar!” Kokichi was visibly shaken. “ EXCUSE ME? IT’S ULTIMATE SUPREME LEADER! YOU LITERALLY RUN THIS WHOLE OPERATION! YOU, OUT OF EVERYONE HERE, SHOULD KNOW THAT!” "Moving on! Kokichi, your punishment, let me remind you, is extra special! It’s just kinky butt secks!” Nani? Maybe it was worth it for you to ‘rat’ Kokichi out! 

Kokichi screeched a screech of some sort of strange, unidentifiable emotion right before a metal claw reached out and grabbed his idiotic table cloth of a scarf and dragged him to the “execution” room. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. As he usually does, Monokuma oozed up from the floor once more and said “so who wants their pp in scarf lad’s asshole?” As soon as those words were uttered, you shot your skeleton-like hand up and loudly ejaculated “ME!”

Shuichi and the other plebeians gave brief questioning looks, but soon went back to browsing TikTok on their IPhones. (A couple got ready to record this, just in case they managed to survive and spread this, just like kokichi was about to be spread.)

~ “execution” room~

As Kokichi was dragged into whatever rape dungeon Monokuma had hidden away, he heard the soothing sound of an alto sax. Ah, Careless Whisper. A fine choice. At some point the dragging of his tablecloth scarf came to a halt, and all was silent. “Heya, pal.” A voice emanated from a dark corner of the room. “Oh come on, why did it have to be you?” Koki complained. 

Your left eye glowed blue. "oh, somebody is about to get cummed on.” “You fucking bitch, I hope you like molasses on your asses!” “ you know I d-” “just get on with it already you skele-whore.” They awkwardly undressed (despite Koki’s insistence that he could totally do this clothed, because he’s that skilled and kinky), and suddenly realized that they were literally on camera and this would probably prevent them from getting any jobs in the future. You didn’t really give a fuck (actually you were about to) and just slid right on in that ratass. 

“Oof, that really gives my spine the tingles.” You huffed. “Yeah, my dick has it’s own spinal cord and nervous system, I’m cool like that.” “I...I didn’t ask..can you just like stop laying there with your dick in my ass and do something?” You kinda did a general rocking back and forth motion, but nothing was actually happening. 

“Kokichi, your ass kinda sucks. In a bad way pal.” “ yeah, because this isn’t how ANY of this works! You’re just some virgin gamer aren’t you? I’m really disappointed in you.” You started to cry a little bit, that hit too close to home. Gamers are the most oppressed minority, and you faced lots of discrimination for it. Koki wasn’t having any of your sappy bullshit, and just full on rocket launched himself on your spiny dick. “OH FUCK-“ you immediately came right in that donut hole. Kokichi got up and somehow put his clothes back on in one swift motion, and walked away. Man, that was AMAZING! You actually came and it didn’t involve much molasses at all! :)


	5. Karen took my kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me father for I have sinned

When you finally returned from the kinky butt secks, Koki was long gone, along with the rest of the class. Probably for the best. With an extra pep in your step, you hopped to the corridor that led away from the trial grounds.

You expected the rest of the day to go like any other day, but that was not so. A loud shrieking noise came from the dining hall. The scene that had unfolded while you were away seeing if you could bend over enough to suck your own spinal cord in the kinky butt secks room was an interesting one, to say the least. 

Kaito was there? Alive? And..he was where the shrieking had come from. “KOKICHI YOU FOICKING BITCH YOU PEESED IN ME GOTDAMN TEACUP AN’ NOW I’M SOME SORT O’ UNDEAD MOLASSES PEESE CREATURE N’ I CANT STOPE TALKIN N’ THEESE ACCENT YA BEETCH LASAGNA I HOPE YA DIE-” he continued to rant on and on about the molasses piss while Kokichi cried on the floor. “K-Kaito-chan, you’re really crushing my spirits here…” you stood in the doorway soaking it all in, like the teabag in kaito’s cup soaked up molasses.

“heya, pal!” You exclaimed, hoping to lighten up the mood. The two figures turned towards the doorway, Kaito convulsing in anger and Kokichi convulsing in despair. “Of course it’s you….” Koki bitterly muttered. 

You turned around for 5 exact minutes, from 9:00 am central time to 9:05 am central time to check out the cool window behind you. 

As soon as you turned around, Kaito was on top of Koki yelling “OI, UNBUCKLE YER TROUSERS MATE” in his new thick scottish? accent. “aw fuck not again” Kokichi quietly spat out. Just like you had done 58 minutes ago, Kaito just straight up yeeted his donger in Koki’s ass tube. “Ah, you really like swinging that thing around, huh?” You exclaimed, and whipped out and yeeted your donger in Koki’s mouth tube. “Aghhgggh fugghgckk yoorgghh bogghtth shigghtfahycges” Kokichi slurped out. After a solid 69 minutes, from 9:06 am central time to 10:16 am central time, you both yeeted the shit (maybe literally) out of kokichi. 

Molasses was everywhere, in your face   
hole, Koki’s face and ass hole, and also a bit of Kaito’s face hole. At some point Kiyo walked into the dining hall to grab some vinegar, and was presented with the glorious sight of your three bodies strewn across the room, covered in molasses, cum, and piss.

:) T H E E N D :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did you read this ENTIRE fic

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you read this


End file.
